


Sponsoring Love

by JenLuvSJ



Category: Elf - Fandom, Eunhae - Fandom, HaeHyuk - Fandom, Wang Yi Bo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, YiZhan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLuvSJ/pseuds/JenLuvSJ
Summary: Wang Yibo is a new face within the MotoGP world. After his last agent drop him due to a losing streak, he is currently looking for a new sponsor. Xiao Zhan is the CEO of a large motor parts company. Wang Yibo's name was brought up during one of the company meeting. Xiao Zhan agrees to sponsor the racer with one condition, Yibo must win his first race which will be held in Austria in 6 months. What will happen when  the CEO is paying too much attention to this particular racer? Will spark fly between them or will Xiao Zhan shy-natured turns Yibo away?
Relationships: MalexMale - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is NOT based on the real celebrities but only my imagination. It's purely fan fiction from my own pervy head. Enjoy lovely readers!!

“CEO Xiao?” Xiao Zhan turns his head toward the door and motions for his PA to enter the office.

“CEO Xiao, you wanted a meeting with the new racer we just sponsored?”

“Yes. What is his name again?” Xiao Zhan asked not looking up from his computer.

“Wang Yibo.” The PA replied and Xiao Zhan nodded his head.

“Set up a meeting with him. I want to see him and go over my terms. Also, I want to show him some of our new products to see if we need to modify anything for his upcoming race.” “Yes sir. I will set it up right away.” The PA excuses himself as he walks out of the office closing the door softly behind him. Xiao Zhan stops typing on his computer and lets out a long sigh. It has been such a long week for him with nonstop meetings. He just want to go home, plays with his cat, crashes on his bed, and not move for the next 3 days. He needs a vacation. But who is Xiao Zhan trying to kid, he can’t get away from this company. After he inherits the company from his father who is now traveling the world with his mom, enjoy their retiring lives, he has been stuck behind a desk without a vacation in over 3 years.

Xiao Zhan lets out another sigh as his PA send him an email that Wang Yibo will be in later this evening to talk to him. “Great, another long day.” Xiao Zhan puts the time on his calendar as he gathers the needed documents for his next meeting.

He walks toward the meeting with his PA right at his heel behind him. The meeting was long and torturous. Xiao Zhan has always hate being in meetings. He just wants to go home, watch TV and lounge in bed. But he knows he has to take care of the company now that his dad has retired. Even though they only do motor parts, but it is still very well known within the country with several partnerships.

“CEO Xiao, Mr. Wang is here.” Xiao Zhan hear his PA informs him over the phone. He has just gotten back to his seat for barely 2 minutes and now another meeting.

“Let him in.” Xiao Zhan informs his PA and within a few minutes, he saw a good looking young man walks into his room.

“This is our CEO, Xiao Zhan.” The PA introduces him to the other guy who gives him a small smile.

“Wang Yibo.” Yibo said and shakes the hand that Xiao Zhan has extended out for him. He sits down across from the desk as Xiao Zhan dismissed his PA. “Nice office.” Yibo commented as he looks around the room.

“Thank you.” Xiao Zhan said as he slides a few papers toward Yibo’s side. “I am sure you know by now that we have agreed to sponsor you, but these are my terms. I also would like to know if you need any parts for your motorbike for the upcoming race. We have some new parts pick out that I would like to show you after we are done with our discussion.” Yibo just nodded his head as he skims over the terms Xiao Zhan has set out for him.

“So I have to win the next race in Austria?”

“Yes, the race will be in 6 months. I hope you will be well prepare by then.”

“I will be and I will win.” Yibo said full of confidence. He has been in the dumped the last few months. His last agent has terminated their contract after Yibo loses the race 3 times in a row. He is very competitive and will not let history repeats itself. He’s determined to win his next race, no matter what.

“I am counting on it. I will not terminated the contract even if you do lose the race but the sponsoring might have some difficulties.” Xiao Zhan told him with honesty. It is very hard to keep sponsoring a racer who keeps losing, there’s no profit in that. He still has a business to run and can’t keep endorsing a racer who keeps losing.

“I appreciate the chance.” Yibo said as Xiao Zhan hands him a pen to sign. Xiao Zhan smiles as he receives the papers back and signing them himself.

“Let me show you the motor parts I told you about.” Xiao Zhan said as he gets up from behind his desk and that was when Yibo realized how tall this guy is. Yibo is not a short man but this guy is even taller than him.

“You’re tall.” Yibo said which seem to catch Xiao Zhan off guard who gives him a surprised look. “Is that a problem?” He asks raising his eyebrows as Yibo grins and shakes his head.

“No, but with your height you should be a model and not sit behind a desk.” Xiao Zhan feels some heat in his face at that comment. He knows he’s not bad looking but clearly not handsome enough to be a model. Thinking about this causes Xiao Zhan to laugh.

“I thank you for the comment but I am not that good looking.” Xiao Zhan said as they both get on the elevator. Yibo snorted but didn’t say anything else. “Here is where we produced most of the parts.” Xiao Zhan said as they stepped off the elevator into some sort of a warehouse looking room.

Yibo looks around in awe. “Cool.” He exclaimed and Xiao Zhan smiles proudly. He gestures for Yibo to follow him.

“If you need any specific part or modification for your motorbike, please ask. We want you to win the race also.” Xiao Zhan said knowing that if Yibo wins that race, it will surely put his company name on the map. Business will boom.

Yibo walks around a bit and Xiao Zhan lets him while he stands to the side observing his new racer. _He’s not bad looking either._ Xiao Zhan thought but decides he better keeps this thought to himself. He saw Yibo talks to a few of his workers and he guess they are discussing over different parts. A few workers walk up to him asking some questions and Xiao Zhan walks away with them.

Yibo glances up when he heard the sound of footsteps walking away and saw Xiao Zhan walking away with a few of the workers while talking. _Nice butt._ Yibo thoughts but decides to keep it to himself, for now.

After spending a few hours there, Xiao Zhan walks toward Yibo again. “Find anything you like?”

“Do I?!” Yibo said and laughs a bit. “I will bring a couple of my bikes in here tomorrow. The guys said they want to take a look at it and see what parts fit it best.” Xiao Zhan nods his head at the suggestion and glances at his watch. It has gotten very late and he hasn’t eaten much today.

“Why don’t…” Xiao Zhan stops talking and facepalms himself in embarrassment when his stomach gave a loud growl.

“I guess it’s dinner time.” Yibo said chuckling as he saw how red Xiao Zhan’s ears have turned.

“Yea I guess.” Xiao Zhan mumbles as he walks into the elevator still looking embarrassed. He diverts his gaze away and not look at Yibo.

“Isn’t there a small restaurant across from your company? Come on.” Yibo said as he pulled on Xiao Zhan’s arm. “What?” Xiao Zhan asks in alarm as Yibo keeps pulling him out of the elevator and then out of the main entrance. “Let’s go get some dinner.” Yibo said as Xiao Zhan gave him a weird look.

“What?” “You want to eat dinner with me?” Xiao Zhan asks and now it’s Yibo turns to give him a weird look.

“Um….yea….is that ok? Why are you giving me a weird look?”

“It’s….it’s nothing.” Xiao Zhan said quietly as he follows Yibo inside the small restaurant. Truth be told, he has never been in here before even though it’s right across from his company. He would always work long hours and by the time he leaves his office, most places would have closed for the night. No one in the company ever asked him to eat with them so he tends to just go home and orders take out. Sure, they have company party and all but no one really approaches to talk to him.

Xiao Zhan is a friendly person and knows that, but his shy-introverted natured has stopped him from making a lot of friends. He shy away from conversation and crowds making people think he’s unapproachable. Growing up as an only child didn’t help his social life much either.

“You ok?” Yibo asked handing Xiao Zhan a menu when he noticed Xiao Zhan has gotten really quiet.

“Yea, I am good.”

“If you don’t like this place…”Yibo started and Xiao Zhan shakes his head.

“It’s fine. Really.” Yibo was afraid that Xiao Zhan was upset because he was pulled into this restaurant but the guy’s stomach was making so much noise, he feels bad for keeping Xiao Zhan late at work. It’s the least Yibo should do for making the guy stays back after hours.

“Anything you like?” Yibo asked and Xiao Zhan gives him a blank look.

“I think…I like all of them.” He said and Yibo laughs at him. Xiao Zhan realized how carefree his laughter seems to be. He doesn’t remember when was the last time he has laughed like that. Actually, he doesn’t remember the last time he laughed.

“Here, how about we each get a set of the dinner meal and share? This way you can try a bit of everything.” Yibo suggested and Xiao Zhan gives him another weird look. “What?”

“You don’t mind sharing your food with me?” Xiao Zhan asks and Yibo leans back against his chair smiling.

“Why should I? It’s just food. I don’t mind sharing. If you don’t like sharing then…”

“No, it’s fine. I mean, I like your suggestion.” Xiao Zhan corrects himself as Yibo waves the waiter over and orders their meals.

“You seems familiar with the place.” Xiao Zhan said as he looks around the place.

“I came here a few times before. They open pretty late so if I want a bite to eat late at night, I can always come here. Don’t tell me you never been here.” Yibo inquired in disbelief.

“No, I haven’t.”

“CEO Xiao, you literally work across the street. Don’t you eat lunch or something?”

“My PA usually grabs a sandwich or some quick foods for me. I don’t really go out to eat much.”

“Why? Too much work?”

“Something like that.”

“What’s the point of working so hard if you get tired and can’t even enjoy the simple things in life?” Yibo said as their food was delivered. Xiao Zhan picks up his chopstick and started eating without answering. Yibo understands that Xiao Zhan might not be too comfortable to talk about his work with an outsider. He takes that as his cue and stops talking. The two ate their dinner in complete silent. After dinner, Xiao Zhan offers to pay but Yibo refuses saying it’s his treat.

“It’s my treat for making your stomach growls.” Yibo said and laughs as he saw the embarrassed look on Xiao Zhan’s face again. What Xiao Zhan didn’t say was he’s used to having his stomach growls like that. He is used to working late hours and often would ignored his hunger to finish his tasks.

“Thank you for the meal.” Xiao Zhan said as he reaches his office and noticed that his PA has already left for the day.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow when I bring my motorbikes over.” Yibo said and gives a wave as he walks away. Xiao Zhan walks into his office and slumps down on his chair. He has to admit that being out for a meal wasn’t bad. Actually, he likes it and enjoys it very much. Xiao Zhan smiles to himself as he turns toward his computer to answer some emails before leaving.

The next day, Yibo brought two of his bikes over and was talking to other guys about some modification when a guy walks over and crashes down on a nearby chair.

“What’s wrong with you?” His friend asks and the guy glares at him. “The boss yelled at you?” Yibo looks up from where he has been squatting.

“Not the boss. Our deadline has went up by 3 days.”

“What? That’s next week!” His friend said in horror as other guys have started to crowd around the place. Yibo stands up to give them some room. “Why didn’t CEO Xiao said anything?”

“He did, but you know how he is. The other people just walk all over him.” Yibo heard them said this and walks closer to listen. “You all know how CEO Xiao is label as too nice.” The others let out a sigh as Yibo tilts his head in wonder before speaking up.

“So he gets bully a lot?” He asks out loud and the other guys turn to look at him.

“Not a lot but they don’t take him seriously like they did with his dad. His dad was very intimidating when he was here. They all look down on CEO Xiao because he’s young and inexperienced.”

“Yea, they called for all these meetings but never once did they listen to him, those directors don’t see CEO Xiao as their boss, they don’t even listen to his opinion.”

“Why don’t CEO Xiao just fired them?” Yibo asked and a guy makes his way over to talk to him.

“Look Mr. Wang, you’re a new face here so you don’t know this but CEO Xiao is an extreme introvert. He avoids confrontation and although we all know he’s friendly and nice, no one really talk to him.”

“Why not? If he’s friendly and nice then why don’t you all talk to him?” Yibo asks and some guy pats his shoulder.

“Because the man can’t hold a conversation for long unless it’s worked related. He doesn’t talk about his life or any of his hobbies. He is always at work. One time I came in here at 4am to work on some parts and I saw the lights were already on in his office.”

“He works too much.” Another worker chimes in.

“And he’s too shy. That’s why you never see him talk to anyone at all these company dinners we be having.”

“Yea, he just stands at a corner or sit outside alone.” Yibo heard all this and starting to wonder if the guy is social-phobic. He was about to ask another question when he saw CEO Xiao walks toward them. “Hi everyone, I am sorry the deadline went up by a few days. But I know you all can do it. If you need anything please let me know. You all will be paid extra for your overtime and I have also ordered pizza for everyone here. Once again, I would like to apologize about the sudden change in the schedule.”

Xiao Zhan said and the workers give him a smile and nodded their head without saying much. There’s nothing to say since they all know nothing can be changed. “Hello Mr. Wang, I see you brought your bikes over.” Xiao Zhan said as he greets Yibo.

“You can call me Yibo.”

“What?”

“I said you can call me Yibo. All this Mr. Wang stuff makes me feel old.” He said as he jokingly pushes on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder who didn’t smile back at him.

“Umm…sure…Yibo.” Xiao Zhan said as he goes to look over Yibo’s motorbikes. “These are nice.”

“Aren’t they?” Yibo said proudly while staring at his motorbikes. Xiao Zhan gave a small smile but didn’t say anything else.

“CEO Xiao, ever ride one before?”

“A motorbike?” Xiao Zhan asks and Yibo nods his head. “No, I haven’t.”

“I give you a ride one day.” Yibo said leaning against his bike and looking at Xiao Zhan with a smile. Xiao Zhan is not sure what has gotten into him but he nods his head.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Yibo takes his motorbike for an easy ride around a park. He was riding the bike slowly enjoying the cool breezes when he saw a familiar face and breaks. He pulls over to the side of the road to not be in traffic way. Yibo took off his helmet and leans over on his bike with a smile. In front of him was CEO Xiao with a camera in his hand.

Xiao Zhan wants to relax a bit for the day before having to get back to work later on. He decides to take the time for some photography. He is an artist and have always enjoy photography along with painting. It helps him relax and calms his mind. He was still engrossed in checking the pictures on his camera and didn’t notice anyone behind him.

“So this is what you do for fun?” Xiao Zhan turns around at the familiar voice and stares right at Wang Yibo.

“Hi….” Xiao Zhan awkwardly lifts his hand up to wave at Yibo.

“Hi back. I didn’t even know you would step outside your office.”

“Well….” Xiao Zhan looks down at the camera in his hands and starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. No one at work ever seen him outside of the company before, let along knows what he likes to do.

“Relax, I won’t tell anyone about your hobby if you don’t want me to.” Yibo said as he can sense how nervous Xiao Zhan has become. “It’s not a bad thing though, photography is a good hobby.” He added hoping to ease the tension.

“It helps me relax.” Xiao Zhan said quietly.

“Do you live in this area?” Yibo asked looking around the surrounding place with all the tall buildings.

“No, I live on the other side.”

“So you drove here just to take some picture?”

“YOU WALK?” Yibo said in disbelief as Xiao Zhan gives him another weird look.

“No, I took the bus.”

“CEO Xiao, don’t you own a car?”

“Yea so?”

“So why did you take the bus here instead of using your car?” Yibo asks out of curiosity as Xiao Zhan lets out a sigh.

“If you must know, I enjoy taking public transportation. It gives me a chance to observe people and my surrounding. It’s nice to be around everyone.”

“It must be lonely at home.” Yibo said quietly and Xiao Zhan diverts his gaze away not wanting to look at Yibo. He didn’t mean to say so much considering he doesn’t know Yibo very well. “Want a ride back?” Yibo offered pointing at his motorbike and Xiao Zhan gives him a nervous look.

“Is it safe?”

YIbo fakes a gasp and huffed at Xiao Zhan. “I am a very safe driver.” He said defensively. Xiao Zhan gives him a small smile and remained silent. “If you don’t want to that’s fine. I was going for some ice cream and though you would like to join me.” Xiao Zhan stares at Yibo not sure of what to make of this guy. No one has tried this hard to hold a conversation with him before. Most of the time, if he doesn’t reply the others would lose interest and walk away.

But not only didn’t Yibo walk away, but he was being friendly back with him. “Ok.” Xiao Zhan said at last and Yibo grins at him.

“Come on, I park this way.” Yibo leads Xiao Zhan toward his bike and tossed him a helmet. “I won’t crash us.”

“That’s promising.” Xiao Zhan mumbles but puts on the helmet Yibo gave him. Yibo gets on the seat and patted the spot behind him. Xiao Zhan started to feel a bit uneasy but climbs onto the bike and seated himself behind Yibo. He grabs onto the edge of the seat on both sides to steady himself.

“CEO Xiao, you might wanna hold on to me instead.” Yibo warns as he starts going at a slow pace.

“I am alright.” Xiao Zhan replied when he felt a sudden rush and his body was thrown to one side. He quickly grabs Yibo’s waist, holding it tightly. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Did what?” Yibo feigned ignorance and kept driving at a fast speed with Xiao Zhan tightly holding on to him. Xiao Zhan has never been on a motorbike before so he’s not familiar with the various speed. When Yibo rounded a corner and the bike was slanted to one side, Xiao Zhan let out a squeak as the arms around Yibo’s waist tighten.

Yibo felt Xiao Zhan tightens his hold around his waist as if hanging on for dear life and couldn’t help but laugh a little. He was holding his laughter in pretty good until he heard the squeaking noise from behind him and bursts out laughing. _I guess the first time can be a bit scary for him._ With that thought, Yibo slows down a bit before stopping in front of an ice cream store.

Xiao Zhan didn’t even realized Yibo has stopped the bike until he felt a soft tap on his hands. “Sorry.” Xiao Zhan said and realized that he was still holding onto Yibo’s waist tightly. He quickly let go and gets off the bike.

“How was the ride?” Yibo asks casually as he takes his own helmet off.

“Do you always ride this fast?” Xiao Zhan asks while placing his helmet on top of the seat.

“That was not fast. That was normal speed.”

“You called that normal speed?”

“Yes.” Yibo said and walks toward the door opening it gesturing for Xiao Zhan to walk in first. Xiao Zhan walks inside the store and look around. It’s a small ice cream shop with 3 tables and a few chairs. “What flavor would you like?” Yibo asked snapping Xiao Zhan out of his thought.

“Um….strawberry…”Xiao Zhan said and the old lady behind the counter gave him a scoop on top of a cone. Yibo got double scoop of vanilla on a cone as well. Xiao Zhan offers to pay this time as a thank you for Yibo giving him a ride. Yibo shrugged his shoulders and let the CEO treats him.

“Do you come to this area often?” Yibo asked as they walked toward a table to sit down.

“Just a few times. The park here is nice and peaceful. It offers some great landscape for me to take some pictures.”

“So you do landscape? Not of people?”

“I do take picture of people, but most of the time it mixes into the surrounding. I enjoy it this way.” Xiao Zhan replied as he continues to eat his ice cream. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Yibo asked turning toward him with a confused look.

“For taking me here. I don’t get the chance to get out much. You must already know how busy I get at work.”

“You know what I think CEO Xiao, I think you make yourself busy so you don’t have to be home alone.” Yibo said and it seems to hit a chord with Xiao Zhan who has stopped eating. He looks down at the ice cream in his hand and got quiet. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“You didn’t Yibo. I don’t mind the quiet I get from home.”

“Having a quiet home is not the same as having a lonely home.” Yibo said quietly but didn’t push the subject further. “Ready?” He changed the subject as he handed Xiao Zhan the helmet.

Xiao Zhan gets on the backseat and puts his helmet on. “Not so fast…ok?” He asks timidly and Yibo smiles and nodded his head. Xiao Zhan navigates Yibo to his area while trying his best to stay steady behind the backseat of a motorbike. He is not too sure if he likes riding on a motorbike.

Yibo rides at a steady pace and tries his best not to swerve around other cars like he normally would at a fast speed. He felt Xiao Zhan tight hold around his waist and can’t help but smile. _This is nice. I wouldn’t mind doing this again._ The thought surprised him a bit but he really finds Xiao Zhan intriguing. He wouldn’t mind causing the hard-working CEO Xiao to unwind, for him. Yibo steady his bike with one hand and places one tentatively on top of Xiao Zhan’s hands that are around his waist.

He felt the hands underneath his flinch a bit at his touch before a scream was bellowed into his ear. “WHY ARE YOU DRIVING WITH ONE HAND??? YOU CAN CRASH US!!” Xiao Zhan screams out loud feeling scared when he realized that Yibo was only driving with one hand.

“Relax. It’s fine.” Yibo pats Xiao Zhan’s hands but went back to placing both of his hands on the bike. When they got to Xiao Zhan place, the frightened CEO quickly got off the bike. “Sorry.” Yibo apologized but was smiling and Xiao Zhan frowns at him.

“Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.” He said tossing the helmet back to Yibo who caught it.

“Hey hey, I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Yibo said as he quickly grabs onto Xiao Zhan’s hand before the guy can walk away.

“Forget it, I am not getting back on your bike again.” Xiao Zhan said and then look down the hand that was holding his. He realized Yibo has lengthy fingers and it seems to fit with his hand nicely. Xiao Zhan fakes a cough and pulls his hand away.

“Then I’ll get a car and take you on a ride next time.” Yibo said giving Xiao Zhan a grin.

“Yibo…you….”Xiao Zhan took a deep breath to steady himself. “Are you trying to annoy me?”

“No, I am trying to flirt with you.” Yibo said and laughs out loud at the shock look on Xiao Zhan face. “You’re so easy to tease.”

Xiao Zhan huffed a breath and stalked off toward the front door to his home. As he opens the door, he turns around to give Yibo a look over his shoulder. “Don’t forget about your first qualifying race this weekend. There’s a company dinner afterward, you should attend. I want to officially introduce you as our new racer.”

“Sure.” Yibo said as Xiao Zhan nods his head and slams the door shut. He laughs as he starts his bike back up to ride home. _He sure is feisty when he’s mad._ Yibo was still smiling at the thought when he got home. He walks in to find his roommate walking out of the bathroom.

“Hello stranger.” Yibo said as he tossed his helmet on the couch and slumps down on it. His roommate has been staying at his boyfriend’s house so Yibo rarely gets to see his friend anymore.

“I still pay rent here you know.” His friend pouts at him and Yibo in turns just rolled his eyes. His roommate name is Hyukjae who has been going steady with the café owner he works for. He pretty much moves in with the guy and only comes back to their place to grab some stuff, if needed.

“How does Donghae stand you? You pout like a child all the time.” Yibo said which earn him a pillow to the face.

“For your information, Hae loves it. He doesn’t mind me being childish, unlike you.”

“Glad I am not the one dating you.”

“Please, kissing you would be like kissing a leech.” Hyukjae said and make a puking face at Yibo. “Anyways, I want to ask you about your new sponsor which is why I came back, to see if you’re ok. Are you ok?”

“It’s going good. I am supposed to have my qualifying race this weekend. You coming?”

“Yes!” Hyukjae said as he sat down on the couch next to Yibo.

“Are the people at the company nice? Or they mean like the old sponsor?” Hyukjae said making a face and Yibo can’t help but laughs at his childish friend.

“They are not bad. The CEO is pretty nice.” _And handsome with a cute butt_. But there’s no need to share that with his friend.

“What’s that look? I know that look.” Hyukjae pointed at Yibo’s face. “You’re hiding something. Spill.”

“I am not hiding anything.”

“You met someone didn’t you? Who is it?”

“No one!” Yibo said defensively as Hyukjae scoots closer to him while pouting.

“Really Yibo? No one?” Hyukjae inquired again as Yibo quickly nods his head and gets up from the couch before another interrogation starts. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Shower! I’ve been out all day and I am sweaty. Are you going out again? Staying over at his place?” Yibo asked his friend as he takes off his shirt and throws it in the laundry basket.

“Yea, Hae doesn’t like being away from me.” Hyukjae said and giggles while having a dreamy look on his face.

“You’re hopeless Hyukjae. Call if you need anything.” Yibo said as he headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out, Hyukjae was already gone. He shakes his head and smiles, being happy for his friend.

*******************

*******************

*******************

When the weekend came, the modification Yibo wants for his bike was done and is ready. He arrived early at the racetrack to inspect a few things. He has race here before so the place is not new to him. He knows the course well. He found Xiao Zhan standing at the side with his PA and a few staff talking. Xiao Zhan looks up from his conversation to see Yibo looking at him.

Yibo gives him a smile and a wave as Xiao Zhan waves back, but didn’t smile at him. “Is he still mad about the ride?” Yibo wonders out loud when he heard his name being shouted from a stand.

“Good luck Yibo!!” Hyukjae shouted at his friend while waving like a mad man at him. Yibo saw Donghae giving him a thumb up before pulling his excited boyfriend to sit down. Yibo just chuckles at the two before walking toward his bike.

“Yibo, you should change, it’s almost starting time.” One of the staff told him as they roll his bike out into the race track. Yibo nods his head and went into the dressing room to change into his racing outfit. He saw the company logo on it and smiles while brushing a finger over the company’s name. When he was done dressing he went to open the door and saw Xiao Zhan standing outside with a surprised look.

“I was just about to knock.” Xiao Zhan explained as he lowers his hand and puts it behind his back awkwardly.

“Is there something else I need to do before the race?” Yibo asks being curious as to why Xiao Zhan is here and not sitting at the stand with his staff.

“I…umm…good luck Yibo.” Xiao Zhan said and quickly walked off leaving a grinning Yibo behind.

“Thank you!” Xiao Zhan heard Yibo shouted behind him and kept walking instead of turning around. He just meant to stop by to wish Yibo good luck, but when Yibo opens the door he felt somewhat uncomfortable not to mention a bit weird inside. Ever since that time Yibo gave him a ride, Xiao Zhan has started to feel a bit off about him. He can’t really place it. He just felt off his groove around Yibo. Like nothing he does makes sense anymore and Xiao Zhan is unsure as to why he feels this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come spazz and fangirl with me on twitter @JenLuvSJ


End file.
